Brincadeira de criança
by Madge Krux
Summary: Brigar nem sempre é a melhor solução!


**Fic 3: Brincadeira de criança!!!**

Mais um dia passa no plateau e, todos estão muito bem...bom, quase todos, já que Finn ainda está meio brigada com Madge, ou melhor, não está nem olhando para cara dela, depois daquela briga (ler fic 2); mas tudo está calmo na casa da árvore.

N: Vê vamos passear hoje???

V: Ai...Ned...tenho tanta coisa pra fazer!!!

N: Deixa pra lá e, vamos...vai se divertir!!!

Verônica sabia que teria de fazer suas tarefas, mas queria sair com Ned. Ficou indecisa.

N: Anda, Vê... amanhã você faz o que tem que fazer!!!

V: Não é tão fácil assim né!!! Tem coisas que não podem ser feitos amanhã...

E, nesta hora Roxton e Challenger chegavam na sala com suas mochilas nas costas.

C: Bom, pessoal... até mais tarde!!!

N: Aonde vocês vão hein???

R: Esqueceu, Ned...hoje é o nosso dia de caçar!!!

V: Ele não esqueceu...só está enchendo o saco!!!

C: Que foi???

N: Não é nada... é brincadeira da Vê!!!

R: Porque vocês dois não saem hein???

C: Tá um dia lindo...

N: É isso que estou querendo fazer... Vê vem comigo???

Vê olhou para Roxton e Challenger e, sem ter escolha sussurou.

V: Tá bom...mas, não podemos demorar viu???

N: Tudo bem... não iremos demorar!!!

E, em questões de minutos os quatro aventureiros se embrenharam na mata, se dividindo alguns metros à frente da casa da árvore; Challenger e Roxton foram para sua caça e Ned e Vê foram para o lago.

Na casa da árvore...

Madge tinha acabado de se levantar e, olhou para a janela do quarto, onde refletia os raios de sol.

M: Mais que dia lindo!!! Acho que vou chamar o Roxton para darmos uma volta...

Ela, mais que depressa trocou de roupa e, já tinha até arrumado suas coisas. Chegou na sala gritando pelo seu amado.

M: Roxton???? Cadê você???

Finn, que estava na cozinha se assustou com o primeiro grito de Madge, porém continuou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

M: Pessoal, cadê vocês???

Ninguém respondia. Madge que vira Finn, na cozinha tentou puxar conversa.

M: Finn, você sabe onde estão os outros???

Finn nem deu bola para a pergunta e, continuou seu afazeres.

M: Finn, estou falando com você???

Silêncio total. Madge, que já não agüentava tanta indiferença vindo de Finn, indagou.

M: Já chega, não agüento mais ver você agindo assim comigo!!!! Já se passaram várias semanas e, você continua assim... olha não sei o porquê está assim comigo...

F: Ah, não... deixa-me refrescar sua memória... você é a pessoa mais egoísta, mal educada, egocêntrica e preguiçosa que já conheci; você não faz nada para ajudar ninguém...tudo que você faz é por interesse...

Madge que estava furiosa, foi ficando espantada com tanta sinceridade vinda da garota do futuro. "Será que sou tudo isso mesmo??? Desde que cheguei até aqui, o que foi que fiz para ajudar o próximo??? Quantas vezes coloquei a minha vida e a dos meus amigos em perigo por conta de minhas ganâncias, dos meus interesses???" - a cada palavra que era dita para Madge, era como se fosse um raptor comendo um pedaço de seu corpo.

F: Você só quer o seu bem... e nós??? Como que ficamos hein???

Madge, que pensara que tivesse mudado, continuava a mesma Madge e, o pior desta vez não tinha nada a ver com reputação.

M: Ahn...ahn...

F: Responde vai??? Estou esperando!!!

Madge virou-se e correu para o quarto. Finn, que estava de braços cruzados, arregalou os olhos e sem entender foi atrás de Madge.

Ao chegar no quarto, Madge caiu em prantos e, só conseguia pensar nas palavras duras e sinceras de Finn.

M: Devo ser a pior pessoa do mundo!!! Mas, estou aprendendo a me controlar, a mudar meu jeito.... mas, porque tem de ser assim??? Antes, eu fosse aquela velha Marguerite, que não se importava com que os outros pensavam sobre ela e, muito menos, poder gostar... gostar não...amar alguém como amo Roxton ou, mesmo a minha família, que me adotou. Será que minha vida não passa de um conto de fadas???

Finn, que estava ouvindo Madge atrás da porta, se emocionou com tudo que ouvia por parte de Madge, porém não conseguiu entrar e conversar com ela... estava abalada...muito abalada...

A tarde foi passando tranqüilamente, Madge continuava em seu quarto, enquanto Finn cuidava da horta.

No lago...

N: Agora eu te pego....

V: Não vai conseguir....

N: Quero só ver!!!

Ned segurou Vê pela cintura e começou a mordiscar sua nuca e, depois ela se virou e começaram e se beijar ardentemente...seus corpos queimavam apesar de estarem dentro da água fria do lago... a paixão e a emoção que os dois sentiam naquele momento era inexplicável. Nunca tinham sentido nada assim tão avassalador quanto agora... Vê, que nunca se imaginou amando, se surpreendia a cada movimento que Ned fazia, mas continuava, não tinha intenção nenhuma de parar. Muito menos Ned, que queria isso desde que conheceu Vê.

Os dois ficaram ali a tarde toda, se amando e brincando...feito crianças!!!

No meio da selva...

R: Assim não dá Challenger...

C: Não fui eu desta vez!!!

R: Esta já é a terceira presa que perdemos por sua causa!!!

C: Já falei que não fui eu desta vez...

R: Então foi quem???

C: Ahn...não sei!!!

R: Ta vendo!!!

C: O que será que os outros estão fazendo???

R: Não muda de assunto!!!

C: Só estou preocupado...

R: Como assim, professor??? Você sabe de algum problema???

C: Na verdade não tem nenhum problema...ainda!!!

R: O que você está querendo dizer???

C: Olha para aquelas nuvens!!!

Roxton olhou em direção que Challenger apontava e viu que diversas nuvens se formavam, anunciando uma chuva... ou melhor, um temporal.

R: Espero que Ned e Vê percebam a chuva que está para vim!!!

C: Eu também!!! Mas, temos de ir embora daqui...

R: Depressa... pelo que to vendo não vai demorar muito para a chuva cair!!!

Challenger e Roxton pegaram suas coisas e partiram rumo a casa da árvore.

No lago...

Vê e Ned continuavam brincando na água. Vê estava adorando o dia e a companhia, olhou para os lados e depois para o céu e notou as nuvens já quase todas formadas e muito próximas onde eles estavam.

V: Temos de ir agora Ned!!!

N: Mas, por quê??? Que foi que fiz de errado???

V: Você não fez nada...mas, tá vendo aquelas nuvens???

E, Vê apontou para o céu em direção as nuvens.

N: Minha nossa!!! Temos de correr, senão pegamos chuva...

Eles saíram da água o mais depressa possível e pegaram suas coisas e partiram para a casa da árvore.

Na casa da árvore...

Estava o maior silêncio. Finn estava aprontando algo para se desculpar com Madge, que por sua vez, estava na varanda lendo um livro. Já havia chorado bastante naquele dia, estava chateada e triste com tudo que se passou, mas, tentava continuar a mesma. Não gostava de se sentir fraca; sabia que Finn estava certa em muito pontos que ela tocou, mas sabia que estava tentando mudar. O seu maior medo era ter que aprender a lidar com um sentimento novo dentro de si. estava tão mergulhada em seus pensamentos que nem notou a presença de Finn.

F: Madge???

Silêncio total. Madge olhava a paisagem atônita.

F: Madge??? - desta vez Finn alterou um pouco a voz.

M: Que susto!!! O que você quer???? Me ofender novamente!!!

F: Não...é... só... bom, queria te pedir desculpas, acho que fui muito dura e...é...não sei o que deu em mim, nunca agi assim.

M: Sempre tem a primeira vez!!!

F: Quero que saiba que falei aquilo da boca pra fora... estava com raiva e não pensei direito!!!

M: Você não precisa se explicar...

Madge nem terminou de falar.

F: Preciso sim e quero...

M: Olha Finn, você falou aquilo, eu sei...mas, não quero ficar lembrando.

F: Não é verdade o que eu falei sobre você!!!! Acho que levei a brincadeira do Challenger muito a sério... e, continuei alimentando essa brincadeira sem pensar nas conseqüências!!!! Saiba que tenho uma grande admiração por você. Esse seu jeito, seu sorriso, seu modo como nos livra de muitas encrencas. Bom, você é como se fosse minha irmã mais velha!!!

Madge que mais cedo escutara da mesma Finn ofensas, agora escutava elogios e o pedido de desculpas.

M: Não sei o que está querendo com isso, mas não vai adiantar!!!

F: Sei que eu errei...e, muito...mas, isso não te da o direito de achar que estou mentindo ou qualquer coisa do tipo!!!

M: Não estou falando que está mentindo... só to falando que não vai adiantar nada o que está fazendo!!!!

F: Estou tentando melhorar as coisas entre nós...sei que nunca fomos unidas e, acho que nunca seremos... mas, como uma família tenho que saber lidar com todos e, isso inclui você!!!

M: Não estou te pedindo nada!!!

F: Só achei que poderia tentarmos ser amigas...

M: Pensou errado.... acho que nunca vamos ser amigas!!!

F: Então, me dê um motivo para isso?

Madge gaguejou um pouco, pois sabia que estava errada quanto ao que sentia pela garota do futuro.

M: Não preciso falar nada que eu não queira!!!

F: Sabe por quê???

M: Porque sabichona??? - Madge estava um pouco irritada com a persistência de Finn e, isso a pegou de surpresa.

F: Porque você não tem nenhum motivo pra isso!!!

M: Você é muito intrometida sabia!!!!

F: Acho que no fundo, sou igual a você!!!

M: Hehehe...não me faça rir!!! Ninguém é igual a Marguerite Krux!!!

F: Então responde a minha pergunta!!!

M: Você é muito teimosa e chata sabia!!!

F: Igual a alguém que conheço...

Madge estava surpresa com tamanha semelhança dela com Finn, com relação a esse negócio de ser persistente e nunca parar até conseguir o que quer. Sabia que Finn iria até o fim, não desistiria.

M: Ta bom... não tenho nenhum motivo!!! Satisfeita???

F: Um pouco...

M: O que???? Que você quer mais hein???

F: Quero que aceite minhas sinceras desculpas!!!

M: Ninguém merece!!! Você promete que depois que eu te responder vai me deixar em paz???

F: Prometo!!!

M: Esta desculpada então!!!

Madge virou-se para seu livro, mas antes de poder ler qualquer palavra.

F: Só mais uma coisa...

M: A não Finn!!! Você tirou hoje pra me irritar né!!!

F: Não é que eu fiz isso pra você!!!

Finn lhe entregou um embrulho e saiu logo em seguida. Madge ficou boquiaberta com a surpresa de Finn. E, emocionada começou a abrir o presente...

Na selva.

R: Espero que aquelas duas não joguem a casa no chão!!!

C: Eu também, meu jovem!!!!

Do outro lado.

V: Se acontecer algo com a casa da árvore eu mato aquelas duas!!!

N: Calma!!! Elas não tem esses poderes...

V: Não sei não!!! Conhecendo a Madge como eu conheço...

N: Ai é que tá o problema...

V: Como assim problema???

N: A Madge é imprevisível né!!!

Vê começou a andar depressa.

Na casa da árvore...

Madge estava super emocionada e ao mesmo tempo muito feliz pela atitude de Finn, já que considerava ela como uma criança mimada, que sempre falava o que queria e, quando queria e, não se importava com ninguém...mas, se enganara... mais uma vez, sabia o que tinha de ser feito e, o pior sabia que sua reputação seria abalada por isso...mas, tinha de fazer....e, caminhou em direção ao quarto de Finn.

M: Finn??? Posso entrar???

Essa chegada de Madge pegou Finn de surpresa.

F: É.. pode...claro!!!

M: Primeiramente... não acredito que vou falar isso...quero te agradecer pelo presente e, dizer que não guardo nenhum rancor em relação a mais cedo...

F: Madge...

M: Não terminei... sabe desde que te conheci, acreditava que você não passava de uma criança mimada; que sempre arrumava um motivo pra arrumar encrenca e, normalmente era comigo. Mas, sabe de uma coisa, no fundo sabia que era mentira. Que não passava de fachada... mas, pra que???

F: Não sei aonde quer chegar??? Eu não te conheço direito e, não devia ter tirado conclusões precipitadas...

M: As vezes cometemos erros... e, acho que sou a pessoa certa a te falar isso...

F: Como assim???

M: Cometi vários erros durante minha vida Finn!!! E continuo cometendo... e todos cometem!!!!

F: Mas, sempre te admirei também; pela sua força, seu jeito, caráter e muitas outras qualidades...

M: Acho que temos de aprender a lidar e conviver uma com a outra né!!!

F: Hahaha... e também adoro este seu sarcasmo!!!

M: Toda a minha vida passei buscando minhas raízes; alguém da minha família...mas, nunca encontrei... encontrei algo melhor...

M: Uma família!!!! Uma família diferente eu sei, mais que eu amo!!!

Finn ficou sem palavras, hesitou um pouco.

F: Madge.... eu não sabia que achava isso!!!

M: Pois agora sabe!!!!

F: Madge te admiro muito e, acho que no fundo tenho é inveja de você...

M: Mas, porque inveja, Finn???

F: Você é linda, tem tudo o que toda mulher precisa...

M: Olha, Finn...as coisas não são bem assim como você pensa!!!

F: Olha para você, Madge!!!

Madge tentou entender o que Finn queria dizer com tudo aquilo.

F: Olha só para o Roxton!!!! Ele é um gato e, tá super na sua...

M: Não estou entendendo!!!

F: Vou te contar um segredo, mas, promete que não vai ficar chateada e nem contar pra ninguém...

M: Mas, pra que tudo isso Finn... fala logo!!!

F: Promete???

M: Ta...tá...eu prometo!!!

F: Desde que cheguei aqui e conheci vocês eu gosto do Roxton!!!

Madge arregalou os olhos, estupefata com as palavras de Finn.

F: Eu não queria...juro...mas, cada dia que passava esse sentimento foi crescendo dentro de mim!!! Não pude evitar!!!

M: Finn??? Eu não sabia disso!!!

F: Mas, desde o começo sei que o coração dele pertence a você e, acho que pertencerá para sempre...

M: Eu não sei nem o que dizer...

F: Não precisa dizer nada... sou uma boba mesmo!!!

M: Eu não acho... você é maravilhosa Finn!!!!

F: Que isso!!! Não sou não... como posso gostar de do seu homem hein???

M: Hahaha... primeiro, ele não é o meu homem e, depois você não tem culpa de gostar dele...não mandamos no coração!!!

F: Bem que eu queria viu!!!

M: Eu também!!!

F: Como assim??? Você tem muita sorte!!!

Madge nesta hora quis voar em cima do pescoço de Finn, mas buscou se controlar, já que a garota estava sendo sincera e se abrindo com ela. No fundo Madge sabia que, Finn era muito parecida com ela. Mas, em cima do seu homem???? Do seu amado não!!! Ela não iria permitir isso.

M: Acho que você está confundindo um pouco as coisas...

F: Me desculpe, se estou sendo, como podemos falar...

M: Inconveniente...

F: Eu quis dizer direta...

M: E bota direta nisso!!!

As duas riem...tentam de alguma forma descontrair. Mas, o clima continua pesado.

M: Bom... não sei nem o que te dizer pra começar...

F: Quero que saiba que nunca vai rolar nada entre a gente...

M: É isso que eu espero...quer dizer...que eu quero e exijo de você!!!

F: Você não precisa fazer isso!!!

M: É claro que preciso e vou...

F: Eu mesmo exijo isso de mim!!! Desde muito tempo...

M: Então, quer dizer que você gosta do Roxton já tem muito tempo???

F: Na verdade, não sei...pois descobri que gosto dele há uns dias atrás...

M: Quando brigou comigo né!!!

F: Como você sabe???

M: Desde aquele dia você está diferente, pelo menos comigo!!!

F: Eu não queria, Madge!!! Eu juro!!

M: Não quero brigar mais com você... só quero te pedir uma coisa... que tente esquecer este negócio de gostar do Roxton viu???

F: Vou tentar...

M: Vamos fazer o seguinte: Vamos esquecer que tivemos esta conversa e, vamos parar de brigar.

F: Mas...mas...

M: Chega de mas, Finn!!! Eu esqueço o que você me falou e você esquece o que te falei...ou melhor, fica só entre a gente!!!

F: Não sei o porquê mas tudo bem então!!!

M: Você promete???

F: Não precisa...

M: Finn???

F: Ta bom!!! Eu prometo!!!

E para selarem a promessa deram um grande abraço e apertaram as mãos, porém Finn, estava com a mão toda melada de geléia e, lambuzou não só a mão, como o rosto de Madge.

M: Mas, o que??

F: Brincadeirinha...

M: Você vai ver o que é brincadeirinha!!!

E, Madge começou a correr atrás de Finn pela casa da árvore...até conseguir pegá-la e enchê-la de cosquinhas.

Na selva.

C: Já estamos chegando Roxton!!!

R: Ainda bem, meu velho...não agüentava mais andar!!!

Quando chegaram em frente a casa da árvore.

R: Mas, o que será que está acontecendo???

C: Eu não sei!!! Está muito quieto pra o meu gosto!!!

Nesta mesma hora, Vê e Ned chegavam de seu passeio.

N: Mas, o que tá acontecendo???

C: Eu não sei...

V: Então, porque de tanto fuzuê hein???

R: A casa da árvore esta muito quieta...

C: Em se tratando de Madge e Finn...

V: Já entendi!!!

N: Só espero que não tenham destruído a casa!!!

Vê olha abismada para Ned.

Os quatro aventureiros subiram pelo elevador assustados com o silêncio pairava. Mas, ao saírem do elevador e adentrarem a sala depararam com uma cena atípica para os costumes deles.

Os quatro se entreolharam intrigados.

R: Eu não acredito!!!

V: Olha se você tivessem me contado eu não acreditaria...

N: Quem diria!!!

C: Pelo visto esta tudo bem aqui né!!!

R: Bem??? Acho que está bem até demais!!!

N: Olhem aqui pessoal...

Todos correram para ver e, se depararam com uma linda e farta mesa de jantar.

V: Desta vez, as duas se superaram!!!

R: Mas, o que será que deve ter acontecido aqui hein???

Todos: O que???

C: Como assim???

R: Não é nada demais.. é só que...

Ele foi interrompido por Madge, que acabara de acordar.

M: Vocês já voltaram???

N: Sim... e pelo visto vocês fizeram uma bela festa do pijama né!!!

Nesta hora, Finn também já estava na presença de seus amigos.

V: Vocês poderiam nos explicar a razão de tudo isso???

F: É... bom... que...

M: Vamos dizer, que hoje é especial...

R: Especial???

C: Que tem de especial hoje hein???

Todos olharam para Madge, inclusive Finn.

M: Este dia foi diferente pra mim...

Madge piscou para Finn, que logo entendeu.

M: Mas, não quero falar sobre isso agora...estou morta de fome!!!

R: Mas...Madge???

M: Mas nada John...mas nada!!!

V: Ela já voltou ao normal de novo!!!

E todos da casa riram.

FIM...


End file.
